A Not So Silent Night
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: AU. Post-series. I'll let the title make you think. All I'm gonna say, is the year after he graduates high school, Gaku is given the surprise of his life on Christmas Eve. NagasexGaku. Read to find out more! Rated M just to be safe.


_**A Not So Silent Night**_

_**By Coco Gash Jirachi**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho!**_

**_Claimer: I _DO_ own a certain something in this fic!!_ :D**

**_Summary: AU. Post-series. I'll let the title make you think. All I'm gonna say, is the year after he graduates high school, Gaku is given the surprise of his life on Christmas Eve. NagasexGaku. Read to find out more!~ Rated M _just_ to be safe._**

Gash: ... I couldn't finish my SoushixMatsuri fic in time... so here's this!! ^o^

Mimi: Pyu's pyu!! ^o^

Gash: I'll explain how I got the idea at the end of the fic, okay?

Skylar: (Nods) So the surprise won't be ruined!!

Gash and Skylar: _**ON WITH THE FIC!!!**_

Mimi: Pyupyu Pyu Pyupyupyu pyu pyu pyu Pyupyupyu! (Translation: "Coco Gash Jirachi does not own Sukisho!")

* * *

"When are your parents returning again?"

"Not till tonight,"

Gaku sat down at the kitchen table with a white towel around his shoulders. His slightly long, damp blue hair rested against it. He gave a smile as Nagase placed down a plate of pancakes in the center of the table with a pitcher of warm syrup.

"Arigatou, Kai-kun!! I love your cooking!!" Gaku said as his green-haired boyfriend seated himself across from him at the small kitchen table. "Every time my parents go away, I usually stick to ordering out, and that makes me gain weight and get sick..." He smoothed out his napkin on his lap. "I'm so grateful to have you around here!! I just love everything about you!!"

"Hey, calm down," Nagase chuckled at the eighteen year-old's hyper nature. Three years hadn't done much to change him from when they met. "You'll spoil your appetite. And you can't wear down too much for work."

"I know," Gaku paused their small talk for a moment as they placed their hands together in prayer. _**"Itadakimasu`cha!~"**_ he cheered.

"Itadakimasu." Nagase said in a more calm tone.

"I really wish I didn't have to go to work on Christmas Eve, you know..." Gaku pouted slightly as he loaded his plate with a stack of four pancakes. "Who the hell drops in on diners on Christmas Eve anyways?"

"You seem hungry this morning." Nagase seemed to state more-so than comment as Gaku poured a generous amount of syrup onto his pancakes. "Have you been eating well enough recently?"

"I'm still at my growing stage, Buchou," Gaku said, kicking his feet lightly below the table like a young child. "Mama says so. Some teens stop earlier than others. Plus... Papa says that girls stop puberty in their late teens, and boys continue on into their twenties."

"Just don't over eat; that's unhealthy." Nagase said, cutting his stack of two pancakes in a practical manner as Gaku began to practically shovel down his food in a rather graceful manner.

"Don't worry, Kai-kun!! I'll be okay!!"

**Gaku: "A Not So Silent Night!!"**

"_Maaaaan_... my last clean work shirt, and I don't even fit in it anymore!!"

Gaku had been able to button the first three buttons of his maroon collared shirt, but then it got too tight around him and he unbuttoned it completely.

"I think I've gained a little weight since the beginning of the summer..." Gaku said, looking down at himself with his hands on his hips. "I'm getting belly flab..." he said, running one hand down over his stomach.

"The holidays does that to a lot of people, love," Nagase said as supportively as he could, offering the boy a kiss as he wrapped his arms around the shorter's neck.

"So what do I do now? Go to work naked?" Gaku asked when they pulled apart. "My boss is nice and all, but not _**that**_ nice. And he's straight, too."

"As sexy and oh so very kinky that image sounds," Gaku giggled a little, but knocked Kai on the head lightly with his knuckles. "You can borrow one of my turtle necks, okay?"

"I would be so lost without you, you know that?" Gaku asked before his lips were covered again. "Kai, I'm gonna be late..." he chuckled.

"Okay, okay..."

Gaku picked up his black work pants as Nagase wandered over to their closet to look through his clothes. Shrugging off his too-small shirt, he placed it on the bed before he pulled his pants on.

"That's weird," Gaku said as Nagase pulled a hanger out of the closet with a black turtle neck on it.

"What is?" Kai asked as Gaku zipped and buttoned his pants.

"I swear, these were loose as hell on me last month..." Gaku said, pulling on his belt loops. "Maybe my new year's resolution should be to start working out."

"Maybe you're just growing into them," Nagase offered as he took the shirt from the hanger and hung the hanger back up. "Or they could have shrunk in the dryer."

"I guess so..." Gaku was caught off guard when Nagase stood behind him and began to pull the turtle neck over his head. _"Heeeeeeey!!"_ he whined.

"Couldn't resist," Kai chuckled.

"I'm just screaming _'uke'_ today, aren't I?" Gaku asked, eying himself in the mirror.

The smallest sweater his boyfriend had to offer was still a little big on even him. It sagged around his elbows, and almost covered his hands completely. It was very loose around his torso, which did help to cover up his weight gain. His hair was messed around his face thanks to the sweater surprise Kai had given him.

"No one really comes in on Christmas Eve, though, right? So, you've got nothing to worry about." Nagase said as he began to help Gaku fold up the sleeves so that he could actually use his hands. "Besides, you look adorable."

"Buchou..." Gaku sighed a little when his forehead laid against Kai's cheek for a moment in their embrace. "I'm going to be late."

"Come on," Nagase let him go and began to head to the door. "I'll go start my car up. You finish getting dressed, grab your bag, and then I'll drop you off."

"Okay!! I'll be out in a minute!!" Gaku called.

* * *

**_"Call me when you're about to get out!! I'll pick you up!!"_**

**_"Okay!! See you later, Kai-kun!!"_**

**_"Feliz Navidad, Gaku-chan!!"_** greeted a man with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"_Hallo!~_ Sorry I'm late, Saint," Gaku said, bowing with his bag in his arms. "I had a wardrobe malfunction. I'm out-growing some of my things. Anybody come in yet?"

"No, we're lucky," Saint, the owner, responded. "So, you borrowed some of your boy toy's things?"

"Just a shirt," Gaku responded as he and Saint headed back to the small employee lounge. "It's all I needed."

"Got any big plans tonight?"

"Yeah; we're throwing a Christmas party over at my place starin' when I get outta here." Gaku responded as he leaned down to the bottom of his locker. "We're all making bets as to how long everyone can stand making out under the mistletoe. Whoever lasts the longest gets Nanami's home baked vanilla bunt cake to take home!!"

"I bet you and Kai were practicing all night long, weren't you?"

_**"Saint!!"**_ Gaku said as he stiffened up in embarrassment.

"C'mon, kid, you know I'm only kiddin'."

_"Oh, Jesus..."_

"Hm?" Saint raised an eyebrow as Gaku slowly rose up again with a hand on his stomach. "You alright, kiddo?"

"Y-yeah..." Gaku responded as he rubbed his stomach. "Just got a cramp... I must have eaten too much or something is all."

"Did ya work out right after breakfast?"

_**"S-Saint!!"**_

* * *

"Gaku-chan, are you alright?"

Gaku breathed through his teeth, his head resting on the counter.

"You've been in pain all morning..." his co-worker, Tisha, said. She kept her concerned eyes on him from behind the register.

"It's just a stomach ache, I'll be fine. My pancakes just must not be agreeing with me..." Gaku's eyes looked up as Tisha placed a glass of icy-cold milk down beside him. "Maybe I had too much syrup."

"You didn't do a lot of up and down movements right after eating, did you?"

"What is with people and thinking that homosexuals have sex eleven times a day?" Gaku groaned as he slowly sat up. As soon as he did, he winced. "It's more like **_twenty_**, thank you very much!"

"Well," Tisha giggled as Gaku picked up the glass and took a drink from it. "At least you can still joke like your normal ol' self."

"So, uh," Gaku placed his right arm across his stomach and kept it there as he placed down his glass with his left. "How are things between you and... _uhm_... what was his name again?"

"Takara," Tisha responded. "Things are goin' pretty smooth. He's off visitin' his grandmother this mornin', but we're goin' to have dinner with both our parents tomorrow. And I'm cookin'."

"Sounds like fun," Gaku said with a strained voice, his face a light shade of red as his forehead wrinkled.

"Okay, you obviously need a little somethin'," Tisha said, getting up from her seat behind the counter. "I'm gonna go grab somethin' from my purse for ya. I'll be right back, ya hear?"

"Yeah..." Gaku gripped his stomach with both of his arms as he carefully got down from his seat at the counter. "I'm gonna go run to the bathroom quick, okay?"

"'Kay. If somethin' goes wrong, jus' call for Saint." Tisha said, her blonde hair bouncing a little in its bun as she disappeared behind the door to the employee lounge.

* * *

_**"Tish!!"**_

"Gaku?" Tisha blinked at the bluenette boy when he ran out, arms clutching his stomach tightly.

"I think I need to go home and rest this off..." Gaku said, leaning his head on the counter again when he hunched over. "Jesus... I must have some sort of a virus."

"Here, take these,"

Tisha placed two pills in Gaku's hand. She handed him his milk again, and he swallowed the pills with a gulp of the milk.

"Thank you..." he responded.

"It's Midol." Tisha said a little sheepishly, twirling a small lock of her blonde hair that was loose from the bun in front of her face. "It was all I had, but, it should help with a stomach ache. It's a strong one, too. Thank heavens..."

"Kiddo, are you alright?" Saint asked as he came out of his office through the lounge. "I thought I heard the sound of a whale giving birth in the gentlemen's bathroom a minute ago!!"

"He's gettin' sicker," Tisha said, shamelessly and effortlessly picking up the younger boy. "He needs to go home, pronto."

_"I want Kai... **I really need him with me right now!!**"_ Gaku whined, feeling the pain slowly going away a little bit thanks to Tisha's Midol.

"Whoa, kiddo!! Let's keep things PG-13, okay?" Saint kidded.

"Listen, I'll lay ya down, and then ya call Kai for him to come pick you up, okay?" Tisha asked as Saint held the door open for them.

_"Okay..."_ Gaku bit his lip lightly to hold back a cry from a sharp pain he felt in his abdomen. Tisha didn't notice that.

"Here,"

Gaku sighed when he laid down on the couch, settling his back against a pillow to help ease the pain in his stomach.

Saint got his bag from his locker and handed it to him. Immediately, Gaku nearly tore it open to retrieve his cell phone among all of its clutter (why was there so much junk in there if he was out of school already?). He flipped it open, dialing 2 for Kai's speed-dial.

Each ring while waiting for him to pick up felt like an eternity and a half.

**_"Hello?"_** Kai asked after three rings - four and one half eternities.

_"Buchou..."_ Gaku gasped.

_**"Gaku? Gaku, what's the matter?"**_

"I'm sick... I've got a wicked bad stomach ache..."

_**"Why didn't you say so this morning? Then I wouldn't have fed you heavy starches and sugar! I'd have made you oatmeal with raisins in it... with hot cocoa instead of orange juice!!"**_

"It kicked in a little when I got to work," Gaku responded. "Saint and Tisha think I should go home."

_**"Say no more. I'll be there quicker than you can recite every element on the periodic table of the elements in alphabetical order!!"**_

_"Hurry..."_ Gaku gasped before they hung up.

* * *

"Here, you gotta take the Midol again."

Gaku, who had been attempting to sleep all afternoon, winced when he sat back up to take the pills Tisha had been too kind to give him. They really did help kill the pain... but the aches were still a little apparent.

"Thanks..." Gaku took the pills with a drink of water before he sunk back down beneath the blankets to let them work their magic. "How's the party?"

"Well, Yoru and Ran have won the cake." Kai said with a small chuckle.

"I'll probably come out in a little while..." Gaku said, offering a small smile. "I just don't want to be moaning and groaning and complaining in front of everyone."

"Let the pills kick in first," Despite the fact that his boyfriend was sick, Nagase planted a kiss onto his lips before he stood up from the side of the bed. "Rest well."

"Okay..."

Gaku closed his eyes as the light of the hallway disappeared behind the door. Left in the serene darkness.

* * *

"Kai-chan, how's Gaku-chan doing?" Matsuri asked as the elder boy sat back down in their circle on the living room floor.

"He's definitely a lot better than he was earlier." Nagase responded.

"Thank goodness..." Ran said, brushing his hair from his face with his free hand. His right arm held a black and white kitten with blue eyes. "Spending Christmas in bed would suck."

"That's not what you said last year," Yoru cracked with a smirk.

_**"Yoru!! Cut that out!!"**_ Sora scolded, sending his counter-part a glare for cracking so many sex jokes.

"Come on, Sora, you can't stop me from being myself."

All of the useless bickering was cut short after the sound of Gaku's bedroom door slamming open and the sound of footsteps hurriedly running down the hallway.

**_"Gakuuuuuuuuuuuu?!"_** Nagase called in worry as he ran after him.

Gaku had also slammed the bathroom door behind himself, so Nagase had been able to find where he had gone.

**_"Gaku, are you okay?!"_** he asked, knocking on the door.

_**"Kai, I think I figured out what was making my stomach so upset..."**_ Gaku called a little wearily.

"What's that?"

_**"Constipation..."**_ Gaku replied sheepishly.

"... Constipation?" Nagase asked, sweat-dropping.

_**"We've been eating nothing but pizza every night since my parents left to visit my aunt and uncle!! And beforehand, I barely ate anything with fiber in it, too..."**_

"Are you sure?"

_**"Yeah... it just feels like something's gotta come out now is all... I'll probably feel a lot better after."**_

"Okay..."

As soon as Nagase set foot in the living room again, he was bombarded with questions.

"What's wrong with him? Is he throwing up?!" Ran asked.

"Is he sick from lack of sex every hour?" Yoru asked.

**_"Yoru, I _swear_ to _God_-"_**

**_"Man, then God must _hate you,_ Sora!!"_**

"Is he alright?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah," Nagase responded coolly as he sat back down. "He thinks its just constipation."

"Gaku's got blocks in his butt..." Yoru grinned.

**_"What is _wrong_ with you?!"_** Sora asked.

"It's accurate thinking. We've mostly had pizza with extra cheese on it for dinner every night." Nagase said.

"Well, it's better than having a virus." Sunao said. "If I were him, I'd count myself lucky."

"I wouldn't want blocks in my butt if there was always something up it every night." Yoru chuckled.

_**"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FU-"**_

_**"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!"**_

Quicker than anyone else could react, Nagase had been on his feet and dashing for the bathroom in a hurry. He didn't even bother talking through the door. He opened the door, uncaring as it banged against the wall. He found Gaku on the floor, in a puddle of a water-like substance. He was panting very harshly with tears of pain in his eyes.

_**"What's the matter?! What's wrong?!"**_ Nagase asked, kneeling down and grasping his shoulders. He didn't even flinch as Gaku let out a sudden, ear-piercing scream. _**"SOMEONE CALL 911!!!"**_ he shouted out the door into the hallway.

_**"I'm on it!!"**_ Sora called back.

_"I-I-I-I don't know wh-wha-what the hell is coming out, _**_but it's definitely not anything _near_ number two!!_**_"_ Gaku cried, practically sitting on one of his hands. His pants and boxers were flung towards the bathtub, away from his body completely.

"Nanami, you're a nurse!! Maybe there's something you can do to help him in the mean time!!" Sunao said.

"I... I'm only a male nurse at an all-boy's boarding school." Nanami responded. Then there was a pause. "... Wow, that _**actually does**_ make me sound very gay. Soushi is _**right**_."

"Nanami, I think he's right. Gaku could be in serious trouble!! You're the only one here with a lot of medical knowledge!!" Shinichirou said.

_"Ho-hoooooo..."_ Gaku breathed, his hand moving a little. _"Holy..."_

"What? What is it?" Nagase asked.

_"I-I-I-I... I don't know what it... I think... I think I feel..."_ Gaku stuttered as his golden retriever dog, Taro, stuck his head in from the hallway. He paused to feel it a little more. His eyes then widened. **_"Oh my _fucking God_!! I think I feel _hair_!!"_**

"I thought hairballs came from the mouth..." Yoru blinked in confusion.

_**"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!!! IT FEELS LIKE I'M DYIIIIIIIIIING!!!"**_ Gaku screeched. He was then caught off guard when Nagase pushed him down onto his back. _"B-Buchou!!"_ he stuttered when his legs were grabbed by the back of the knees and pulled up and apart. _"What are you-"_

_"What the hell is..."_ Nagase gasped, his eyes wide behind their glasses as they stared down as Gaku's bottom. He then looked to the door. _**"Nanami!!"**_ he called.

_**"The paramedics are on their way!!"**_ Sora called as Nanami rushed down the hallway with Shinichirou behind him.

_**"T-Taro, cut that out!!"**_ Gaku said, trying to shoo the dog away from him when he entered the bathroom with a concerned look on his face. Nagase grabbed a towel from the shelf and covered Gaku's lower body with it. _**"Taro!! Not now!!"**_ he said, getting the dog to sit down and quit trying to lick his face to death.

"What's going on?" Nanami asked as he stood in the doorway.

"I don't know what the hell is coming out, but whatever it is, it has hair!!" Nagase said.

"Sh-should I take a look?" Nanami asked.

_**"THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!!!"**_ Gaku cried before a broken sob came up his throat.

"Take a look," Shinichirou said, giving Nanami's shoulder a nudge. "This is serious."

Even with Nanami there to help him, the pain was too much for Gaku to bear anymore. Tisha's Midol did nothing for him now (and if it did, at least the pain wasn't worse). An odd pain hit him, and it hit him hard. When it did, he screeched again before his eyes popped open wide, filled with terror.

_"Wh... what the..."_ he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Nagase asked, kneeling by his side as Nanami knelt in front of him.

_"It felt like something struck me..."_ Gaku said, tears steadily running down his cheeks. _**"Right in the gut!! It felt like a sharp bullet!!"**_

"Well, it couldn't have been that. There's no gun around here!!" Shinichirou said. A moment later, Nanami picked up the towel to get a look beneath. As soon as he looked, his eyes blinked and his cheeks turned red.

"Gaku..." Nanami began, speechless. "I'm no expert, but..." He looked up at the pained boy. "I believe that is a baby."

Immediately, as Nagase flinched, Gaku's jaw dropped.

**_"A _WHAT_?!?!"_**

Nanami looked back down.

"You're crowning... and fully dilated by the looks of it, no doubt." Nanami responded. "And all of that stomach pain... it must have been labor." He then glanced down at the floor. "And your water completely broke and leaked out in here..."

_"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-"_ Gaku could barely process this all through his stomach cramps - or were they contractions? Nanami wasn't the kidding type, so he went with contractions. _**"But I can't be pregnant!! I'm on birth control, I haven't been puking, I'm not even showing, and and and-"**_ He was cut off when the baby's foot - no doubts about it now - gave him a harsh kick. The result was him screaming at the top of his lungs. Without even really realizing it, his instincts made him begin pushing a bit.

_**"Nanami-chan, Nii-chan!! What's going on?!"**_ Sora asked when they all gathered behind Shinichirou.

"Gaku is apparently in labor..." Shinichirou responded, sweat-dropping once.

_**"Labor?!"**_ Ran screeched.

"Gaku, Gaku, I need you to listen to me, okay?" Nanami asked as he looked up at the bluenette boy again. "I need you to take in deep, even breaths, and calm down, okay?"

Gaku flinched as he did all he could to listen to the nurse. He kept his eyes shut tightly, though. He couldn't bear opening them for even a split second.

"Okay... okay, good..." Nanami praised. "Now... listen to me. If we don't get this baby out soon, then, it can suffocate and die. And also, contractions will keep getting worse and more painful. So... when I say push, I need you to push, okay?"

_"I'm guessing an epidoral is out of the question?..."_

"You'll be okay," Nagase said, holding one of his hands tightly. "I'm right here."

"On three, alright?" Nanami asked.

Still barely able to grasp a coherent thought, Gaku could only nod his head.

_"One... two... **three!! Push!!**"_

Despite having a hand to squeeze, as Gaku focused all he could to push with his lower body, his eyes snapped open with a scream of pain.

"What's coming out?" Sunao asked.

"Working on the head..." Nanami responded. "Someone, go get a pot of hot water!!"

_**"Okay!!"**_ Sunao and Ran responded, turning and running down the hallway for the kitchen.

_"It feels like I'm **dying**..."_ Gaku sobbed, laying his head against Nagase's knee.

"You'll be okay," Nanami said as he laid down a few more towels. A few below Gaku's legs, a few others at the side for later. "On three again."

_"Okay..."_ Gaku whimpered.

_"One... two... **three!! Push!!**"_

Like a helpless animal, even as he tried with all of his might to push the baby out completely, Gaku screamed as he pushed. His free hand tried to desperately clutch the tiled floor, but it was all in vain.

_"One... two... three!! **Push, Gaku, push!!**"_

Barely able to register any other voices now, Gaku pushed and screamed again.

"The head's almost out," Nanami said. "Someone, grab scissors for the umbilical chord!!"

_**"I got it!!"**_ Matsuri said before he turned and ran.

"Gaku, are you alright?" Nanami asked as he looked back up at the boy.

All Gaku could do to respond was pant harshly, his free hand still trying to grab onto the floor. His legs shook, knees trying to push themselves together.

"Stay strong... it'll be over soon." Nanami said, grasping the boy's ankles, having noticed how his legs tried to press together.

**_"We got the water!!"_** Sunao and Ran exclaimed as the small crowd parted to let them in the bathroom.

"Just set it down beside us," Nanami said before he looked back under the towel.

_**"I got the scissors!!"**_ Matsuri exclaimed as he followed in, handing them to Nanami.

"Gaku, on three." Nanami said, getting back to concentrating on his task. _"One... two..."_ Gaku's fingers curled against the floor, still trying to grip it. _**"Three!! Push!!"**_

As predicted, another screech came up his throat as he pushed with all of his might.

"Good job!! The head and shoulders are out!!" Nanami said, reaching his hands beneath the blanket. "Work with me... one, last, big push. Give it all you've got, and I'll try and help pull it out. Okay?"

Gaku panted heavily for a few moments before his pained neck allowed him to nod weakly.

_"Stay strong..."_ Nagase said, squeezing his hand as tightly as he could.

_**"Push!!"**_

As if his vocal chords hadn't already been pushed to their limits, Gaku let out a loud, glass-shattering screech as he used all the strength in his body to push.

_**"It's out, it's out!! We've got it!!"**_ Nanami said, picking up the scissors with one hand as the other stayed beneath the towel. _"Now just..."_

As soon as the umbilical chord was cut and crying was heard, Gaku could only just feel his senses returning to him. The crying registered in his ears, yet no matter how accomplished he felt, he couldn't gain the strength to lift up his head or move any of his body parts.

Nanami carefully washed the baby with the pot of hot water before he wrapped it up in another towel.

"It's a little girl, you two..." Nanami said as Nagase helped Gaku to sit up. It came with a bout of wincing and hisses of pain from his body's hard work. "Here you go..."

Weakly, as feeling began to come back into his arms, Gaku wrapped his arms around the bundle as Nanami placed it in his grasp. Still feeling tears burning in his eyes, he blinked slowly one time before he looked down at the newborn's face. Little bits of blue hair sprouted from the top of her head, and her eyes were shut tightly as her cries came from her mouth. Her hands were in fists just under her chin.

_"... Oh my God..."_ Gaku gasped just before loud knocking was heard at the door.

The paramedics, fashionably late.

* * *

_**"Gaku!!"**_

Though his mother, Rita, called his name as she ran down the hallway of the hospital, Gaku didn't stir from unconsciousness. Nagase, who was sitting beside his bed in a chair, held the pale boy's hand in his hands. Their baby was in the hands of the doctors right now. They were running tests to see if there was anything wrong with her, to see if she was born prematurely, or if any defects were present from Gaku having not taken prenatal vitamins or anything of that sort.

Soon after Rita reached the room and sprinted inside, Gaku's father, Teiro, followed.

_"My baby boy..."_ Rita breathed as she reached the unoccupied side of his bed. She reached her hand out to pet his hair. "Kai-kun, how is he?"

"He's alright... just very tired." Nagase responded. "But when the doctors had to take her away, he almost didn't let them; he was holding her so tightly."

_"Oh, the poor thing..."_ Rita cooed in concern. She did seem pleased, however, that Gaku's slumbering face looked content. "Where is she now?"

"The doctors are running tests to see if anything is wrong," Kai responded. "But, Nanami told us she looked very healthy and normal, so, we figured we shouldn't worry too much. Soon as they took her, though, he couldn't stay awake anymore..."

"Gaku, my boy..." Teiro began, crossing his arms across his chest in confusion. "How on earth could he not have known he was pregnant for the last nine months? That, and how could it have happened? He's been on birth control for years..."

"I do recall some time ago when he was on antibiotics for an infection," Kai said. "They told us that sometimes, antibiotics can counter-act against birth control and make the birth control ineffective. And that was back in March, so..."

"Nine months in all..." Rita said.

"But how could he still not have known?" Teiro asked. "He never felt her moving, or had any odd cravings? Fatigue or morning sickness?"

"You know our son; he sucks up pickles like they're the source of _**life**_." Rita said. "And he's been working that job, too, so, feeling tired and having achy feet wasn't too abnormal for it."

"The doctors did also say that some people get morning sickness and others don't," Nagase said. "And the reason why he didn't show very much was because sometimes a baby grows more toward the back than the front. He did tell me he'd noticed a bit of a belly bump on him... but we thought it was just because he's still growing."

"This is amazing... just amazing." Teiro said. "Our son... he's given us a granddaughter."

_"The poor dear..."_ Rita said, petting his hair again. "All without _**any**_ painkillers."

"Aside from the Midol Tisha gave him for his stomach," Kai said. "I doubt it did too much for him, though."

_"Oh, the irony..."_ Teiro chuckled.

* * *

_**"Gaku... Gaku..."**_

When worn-out, tired blue eyes slowly slipped open and focused on the greenette standing over him, Gaku felt his numbed body slowly gain strength and feeling in them.

"There you are..." Gaku didn't even close his eyes when Nagase leaned down to kiss him. "How are you feeling, sleepy head?"

"Like I was either just gang banged, or just had a baby..." Gaku responded. "Which was it again?..."

"The latter of the two," Nagase responded as he turned around for a moment.

"How long was I out of it?..." Gaku asked as he slowly but surely sat himself up against the pillows. The doctors had been nice enough to give him painkillers while he was asleep, so, now all that really remained was stiffness and a bit of numbness and a sore bottom.

"Well, it's morning now,"

"I slept all night? What time is it?" Gaku asked.

"About ten o'clock."

_**"... HOLY CRAP, MY PARENTS!!!"**_ Gaku shrieked, tangling his hands into his hair. _**"MY PARENTS CAME HOME LAST NIGHT AND WE WEREN'T HOME AND MY GOD THAT MESS IN THE BATHROOM-"**_

"Relax, relax,"

Gaku blinked when Kai turned around. Their baby was wrapped in a pink blanket, wriggling around a little within its warm confines.

"I called them last night after you fell asleep," Kai then smiled when he saw Gaku's face practically light up brighter than a Christmas tree itself at the sight of their daughter. "A nurse brought her in just a small while ago. She's the picture of perfect health."

Though nothing but shock had first filled the bluenette the night before when he first laid his eyes on her, as soon as he had her in his arms, he cuddled her up against his face.

_"My little baby girl... she's so beautiful..."_ he said with small tears of joy poking out of his eyes. _"I can't believe I didn't know she was there all of this time..."_ When he settled her down against his chest, he got a look at her little, jewel-like purple eyes. Smiling, he lifted his right index finger and laid it on her nose as he looked up at Nagase. "She's got your eyes..."

"And she's just as beautiful as you are," Kai responded. "Do you have any names in mind for her?"

"I don't know where to start..." Gaku said, rolling his head back for a moment. "Let's see..." As soon as he laid eyes on her again, his eyes lit up again. "She was born on Christmas Eve..." He picked up his head. "I think I know the _**perfect**_ name!"

"What would that be?" Kai asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"Eve." Gaku looked back down at her. "Eve Noel Nagase."

"... That is a beautiful name," Nagase kissed Gaku's cheek before they both looked down at their baby. "Eve Noel Nagase..."

Gaku turned his head, planting a kiss onto Kai's cheek.

_"Thank you..."_ he whispered.

"Hm?" Kai looked into his eyes, a little confused. "For what?"

"For giving me the best present I could have ever asked for..." Gaku responded with a smile on his face. "The best presents are usually always a big surprise." He chuckled a little as they looked down at Eve. "And boy, was she a _**big surprise!**_"

"Well..." Kai held Gaku's chin as he pressed a kiss to his temple. "Now that we've got a baby, you can stay home and be a mama full-time. I'll support us financially, and you can be my trophy wife."

"How about trophy husband?" Gaku asked, blinking.

"It doesn't have the same ring to is as _'trophy wife'_ does..."

"Alright, alright... I can be your trophy wife." Gaku giggled.

* * *

"She's just beautiful, you guys..." Sunao said, everyone taking turns with holding little Eve. "A blessin' herself, too, to be so healthy..."

"I can't believe you've been pregnant this whole time and never even noticed," Ran said, his eyes closed and nose held up in the air in a prude manner. "I'm only two months in, but I still know it!!"

"Oh, would you kindly shut up and quit bein' a know-it-all?" Sunao asked, trying to keep his voice low, as he was the one currently holding Eve. The baby took a liking to his long hair and was holding a nice lock of it in her tiny hand. "At least he cares _**now!!**_"

"Pregnant cat fight," Yoru said, cracking a grin.

_"You are **impossible**..."_ Sora sighed.

"Boys, boys! Calm down!" Shinichirou said, placing a hand on each of the pinkette's faces to keep them apart from each other. "That's all said and done. As screwed up, confusing, and very, very, very odd and slightly awkward this has all been, we should be thinking of how thankful we are that nothing went wrong."

"That's a Christmas miracle for you," Nanami said as Eve was passed on to him. "My, my... she's a bit heavy." he chuckled.

"Seven pounds, five ounces they said." Kai said.

"You still didn't notice that until it was coming out of your-"

_**"Ran, shut up!!"**_ Shinichirou snapped.

"Thank you, Nii-chan!!" Sunao said.

"You know, they say that after you have a baby, your sex life changes." Yoru said, paying no heed to Sora's glares. "As soon as you two have a bit of free time to yourselves, you'll look at one another, say _'What do you want to do now?'_ and then you'll collapse in bed, snoring."

_**"Why must you be such a God damned pest?!"**_ Sora asked.

"I'm just myself, Sora, you can't stop my individuality."

"We're both seven months away from becoming fathers, and I think _**I'm**_ the one taking it more seriously than you are..."

"But I am waited on hand and foot like I'm a princess," Ran giggled into his hands.

"A spoiled, bratty princess." Sunao retorted.

A bit of a while later, just as Eve was passed on back into Gaku's arms, Rita and Teiro arrived to see their son and their new granddaughter.

"Oh, isn't she just so beautiful?..." Rita asked, holding the baby in her arms, stroking the hair on her head as she giggled up at her grandmother. "She looks just like you did when you were a baby, Gaku..."

"Here," Teiro began, opening a pink box in his arms. "We brought something in to celebrate." He brandashed it out for his son to see. "A great big pink cake!!"

_**"Oh, wow!!"**_ Gaku said excitedly.

"Baked it last night, frosted it this morning." Rita said with a smile.

**_"- Yeowch!!"_**

Sunao winced when Eve tugged nearly violently on his ponytail, giggling as she did so.

"Violent little bugger, ain't she?" he asked when Rita was able to free him. He held his ponytail and smoothed it out.

"You wouldn't believe half of the things Gaku did when he was a baby," Teiro chuckled as he placed the cake box down to cut the cake. "He would sometimes take a diaper, right off of him or from the changing table, and put it right on his head like it were a prince's crown!!"

"Guilty as charged!" Gaku said with a wave of his hand.

"Did he eat a lot of paint chips as a kid or somethin'?" Yoru asked.

"Nope; I'm just Gaku!!"

* * *

Spending Christmas in the hospital wasn't as bad as the thought was, saying as Gaku and Kai weren't alone during the entire day. Rita told him that she and Teiro would convert the spare bedroom - "We never use it. Besides, when Kai stays over, he sleeps in bed with you at night!" - into a nursery for them. She and Teiro would go out, buy a bassinet, a crib, changing table, and blankets, clothes and toys for little Eve. By the time Gaku and Kai would return home in four more days, they'd have everything they would need for their baby.

Within all of the madness the last twenty-four hours had given Gaku, he felt so grateful that his parents were supportive enough to be very happy for him and Kai. Everything felt like it were a dream... but one look at little Eve, and everything was real to him again.

That night, with Eve sleeping peacefully in her hospital crib beside their bed, Gaku and Kai both fell asleep in Gaku's hospital bed. Even if they were parents now, it didn't change how protective of Gaku Kai was. He held the smaller boy in his arms all throughout the night, and until the boy awoke again the next day.

Day three in their new life of being a family.

* * *

_**OWARI**_

Gash: ... ~.~ Did you guys like it?

Skylar: (Squealing) _**I KNOW I LOVED IT!!!**_ ***^______^*** _**I LOVE MPREG STUFF!!!**_

Aki: Because you and Gash are exactly the same.

Zeon: (Ears twitch) I liked it.

Gash: T____T I really wish I had finished my SoushixMatsuri fic in time, though... I really love how I wrote it!! I wrote tons of it, like, two weeks ago... and then I froze up when I began to write this one part in it-

Aki: She's the hugest yaoi fangirl in the world I know and yet she's too damn chicken to write a lemon inside of a one-shot!! Which is why she wrote a fic with mpreg and giving birth!! For some reason, she likes writing those better and is more comfortable with it!!

Gash: ... o////////////o A-Aki!!

Aki: Well, it's true!! Best you've done are two lemons for _I'd Come For You_!!

Gash: ~////////////~ Well... I promise, as soon as I can kick my ass enough, _All Alone On Christmas_ will be completely written, with yaoi lemon and all!! Just you wait!! It'll... I'll try to finish it in a few days!!

Aki: I'd like to see you try...

Gash: Well... ~.~ Lemme explain where I got this fic idea, okay?

Aki: Be my guest.

Gash: Okay, so, for the past few weeks, I started to watch, and not too long ago, record with my DVR, this show on on the Discovery Health channel called _I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant_. It shows all of these situations and real-life stories of women who didn't know they were pregnant, or how far along they really were, until they were in labor. Some of them didn't notice their skipped periods because they were stressed, busy, or didn't have them frequently to begin with, and had near to no symptoms. No morning sickness, or even a pregnant-looking body. And sometimes you can be pregnant and not even really look like it too much, because sometimes, depending on pregnancies and what not, a baby can grow more towards the back of the uterus as opposed to the front of it. It's a really interesting show, it is!! I like it...

Aki: Because she likes studying and reading and learning about pregnancy and other extraordinary things in her spare time, such as how she researched about albinism and half-identical twins for the hell of it and told her biology teacher about both subjects last year. She used the albinism research she conducted to put together her project for genetic disorders.

Gash: Yeah... ~.~ I do the weirdest things when I get bored.

Skylar: Which is sort of how she wound up with so many counter-parts.

Aki: You're one of them, dumbass!!

Gash: Well... ~.~ I wrote this in just two days. Began it on Christmas Eve morning, but was plotting it out the night before in my head, and just finished it a little while ago!! In time for Christmas, too... not late. It's still Christmas until midnight!!

Skylar: So now then...

Gash and Skylar: _**WOULD YOU KIND PEOPLES REVIEW?!?!**_

Gash: (Singing) _**All I want for Christmas...  
Is a review!!**_

Mimi: Pyupyu, pyu!! ^o^

Zeon: Review, or you will not have a holly, jolly Christmas.


End file.
